


Arrival

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint couldn't believe how tiny she was, wrapped up in a blanket and nestled in his arms.  She was sleeping soundly--he knew that he had had a very long, tiring day, and he wasn't even the one being born."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chezamanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/gifts).



> Notes: Unapologetic babyfic. Sometimes you just need schmoopy fanfic. Amanda requested Clint cuddling with a baby, so this is for her. :D

Clint couldn't believe how tiny she was, wrapped up in a blanket and nestled in his arms. She was sleeping soundly--he knew that he had had a very long, tiring day, and he wasn't even the one being born. Her little face was scrunched up at the moment, dreaming about... whatever it is newborn babies dream about. Milk? Strange lights at the end of tunnels?

Whatever it was, it was making her forehead wrinkle up. Shifting her slightly, he stroked his thumb over her forehead, smoothing back the curl of red-blonde hair sticking out from under her little cap.

She let out a gusty sigh and opened her eyes, giving him a very thoughtful look that reminded him so much of Natasha that it made him chuckle. "Hey, you," he murmured. "Remember me? I'm your daddy. We met earlier."

She was absolutely beautiful, and Clint couldn't believe he'd had a part in making her. Blinking up at him, she wiggled around a little bit, and one tiny hand popped out of the blanket. He stroked her fingers, and when he touched her soft little palm, she grabbed his finger in a death grip.

Leaning down, he brushed a kiss against her forehead. And then she started to wail.

"Ssh! Ssh!" he whispered, but it was no use.

"Are you annoying our daughter?"

Looking up, he saw Natasha sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, giving him a crooked grin. "I swear, I just kissed her," he said.

"Aw, don't worry," she said, getting up and taking the crying baby from him. "He makes me want to cry when he kisses me, too."

By the time Natasha had settled back on the bed, the baby's cries had quieted into little whimpers, and it quickly became obvious that Clint wouldn't have been able to give her what she needed anyway. When the baby was nursing happily, Natasha looked up at him again. "C'mere," she said, patting the mattress beside her hip.

He climbed onto the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and cuddling close. "So what should we name her?" he said, kissing Natasha's cheek. "I was thinking Indiana."

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him, and he stifled a laugh. "What? That's a great name. We could call her Indy," he protested.

"We named the dog Indiana," she deadpanned.

"I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

Her lips curved up into a smile. "I was thinking Olivia," she said.

"Olivia," he repeated, rolling the name around on his tongue. "I like that. You know, I still can't believe we made her. She's perfect."

Natasha turned her head and gave him a long kiss. "We're a great team, aren't we?"

A year ago, if someone had told Clint that he would be a father, he would have laughed. Now, as he held Natasha and their daughter, he couldn't imagine his life going any other way.


End file.
